


"Ant"-ventures in Babysitting

by actuallyshehulk



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshehulk/pseuds/actuallyshehulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been tasked with babysitting Cassie Lang. You were not made aware of the fact that her father was "technically an Avenger" and that their "pet" was a dog-sized ant. This is going to be interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ant"-ventures in Babysitting

When (f/n) (l/n) had been paid to babysit Cassie Lang, the last thing they expected was to be greeted at the door by an ant the size of a large dog. Your reaction, like any sane person’s, was to scream at the top of your lungs. And scream you did, until your young charge appeared behind the thing, calmly stroking it’s hard-shelled abdomen. Shocked at how calm she was being, you stopped screaming, and shakily asked, “Cassie… what is that thing and why are you petting it?!” Cassie only beamed at you before turning her attention back to the creature, simply stating, “Oh, you mean Ant-ton?”

  
If you think that you had been shocked before, you were even more stunned now, guffawing slightly at the fact that a) the ant had a name, b) Cassie was still petting it and acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, c) and “Ant-ton”? Seriously?

  
“Cass, would you possibly mind explaining to me why you have an ant as a pet?” you asked, pinching your nose at the thought of the bizarre situation you got yourself in to.

  
“It was a present from Daddy!”

  
“It was a what from who-now?!”

  
“The ant is Daddy’s friend, which makes him my friend, which makes him your friend! Here, pet him!”

  
You shuddered at the thought, and swiftly backpedaled away from the door, shaking your head fervently. “Nah, I think I’m good.” Cassie now had her arms encircling the ant’s---neck?---and looked at you with a pout on her face and shining eyes. Sighing, you reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone. Ms. Lang and her fiance had left you Cassie’s father’s number in case of an emergency, and you would definitely qualify a giant ant as an emergency. Dialing the number, you raised the phone up to your ear, praying that he would answer so you could get some answers as to what the hell was going on.

  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin- “Hello?”

  
“Hello Mr. Lang, this is (f/n) (l/n), Cassie’s babysitter.”

  
“Oh, (f/n), yeah, yeah, Maggie told me all about you. What’s up?”

  
You glanced up from the phone, witnessing Cassie and the creature staring at you almost expectantly. Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose again before answering. “Mr. Lang, are you aware that there is a giant ant-thing by the name of “Ant-ton” in the possession of your daughter?”

  
There was a slight pause, until suddenly you heard him chuckle. “Did she not tell you?”

  
You scoffed. How was he not taking this seriously? A giant ant was in his daughter’s home and he was laughing?! “What do you mean ‘did she tell me’? Tell me what?!”  
There was another pause, and then a clicking sound, and suddenly there was a full-grown man right in front of you. This time, you did more than scream, and the world faded to black. This was truly going to be an adventure in babysitting.


End file.
